The present invention relates to controllers for irrigation systems, in general, and, more particularly, to irrigation system controllers employing solid state logic and control circuitry.
There are many types of irrigation controller devices known in the present market. Many of these devices are shown and described in the references noted herewith.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,532, entitled "Automatic Irrigation Sprinkler System Controller" by T. L. Kendall, L. G. Downing, and J. A. Ray, and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,776, entitled "Simplified Irrigation Controller, by T. L. Kendall. Both of which patents are assigned to the common assignee of this invention.
In each of these patents there is described a solid state controller for the operation of irrigation systems. However, the solid state controller described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,532 is particularly adapted for large commercial irrigation systems such as those employed in parks, golf courses, and the like. Accordingly, the input keyboard and the logic sequences incorporated therein are adapted to provide the operator with a wide selection of features. Start times, run times, and the like are directly input as alpha-numeric data through the keyboard which incorporates a plurality of numerically associated keys for the input of such data.
Also, reference is made to the copending application entitled "Improved And Flexible Irrigation Controller" by J. M. Mylne III filed on Feb. 17, 1984, bearing Ser. No. 581,030, now abandoned and assigned to the common assignee. This application describes a sophisticated controller system for irrigation systems.
The advantages attendant to such automated programmable solid state controllers are also of benefit to the homeowner. The time devoted to the diligent watering of lawn and plant areas can be a burden to a homeowner. This is particularly true when the homeowner is to be away from home for extended periods of time wherein arrangements must be made, with attendant cost, for someone to come in to perform the watering chores normally accomplished by the homeowner. While the benefits of an automatic controller for the home irrigation system are, therefore, apparent, they may not be such as to justify the expense of a complicated professional controller as described in the foregoing patents and applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,776, describes a simplified solid state irrigation controller particularly adapted for low cost availability to the non-professional user. However, the system described in the Patent is somewhat simplified, and therefore, somewhat limited in operation capability compared to the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,532.
It is clear from a review of the cited prior art, all of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto, that many of these systems are quite complex and/or quite sophisticated. Some of these systems are directed to commercial users wherein a great deal of technological sophistication is necessary and/or desirable. While some of the prior art also describes units which are directed primarily to the residential market, many of these devices are relatively expensive and/or cumbersome to program and use. Therefore, it is highly desirable to produce a system of the type shown and described herein.